L'enfance est un voyage oublié
by Voracity666
Summary: Parce que TOUT le monde sait que Angleterre est une quiche en magie, et c'est drôle de s'en moquer. Mais gare aux dommages collatéraux ! Relation père/fils


**Coucou !**

 **Oui, je sais que c'est un peu facile de se moquer des dons magiques de Iggy, mais bon x)**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Le titre est une citation de Jean Valende**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les meetings, c'était toujours un peu la pagaille, qu'ils soient mondiaux ou internationaux.

Pour le moment, c'était « juste » un meeting européen avec les antagonistes habituels, se mettant dans tous les coins de la figure, se jetant à la figure des faits passés ou présents.

Bref, un joyeux bazar, mais rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

Hors de la salle de réunion, diverses nations patientaient, elles étaient candidates pour entrer dans l'Union Européenne. On pouvait y repérer Turquie, TRNC qui attendait son frère et Serbie.

Mais le plus intéressant restait à l'intérieur même des salles de réunion, il va sans dire.

Les feuilles sortaient des dossiers, le ton montait, mais on n'était pas encore arrivé aux mains, heureusement. Les armes avaient été interdites depuis longtemps, pour éviter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu, plus que pour la santé des présents.

Le sujet de la discorde était oublié avec la raison de leur présence, mais ça ne semblait pas les déranger outre mesure. Il y avait les acteurs et les spectateurs. Et ceux qui s'en foutaient, comme Luxembourg et Malte qui jouaient à la bataille navale, Slovaquie qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Grèce qui dormait.

Dans ce genre de moment, le mieux était de ne pas se rajouter, parce que ça pouvait virer à un remix de Guerre Mondiale, mais à échelle humaine, ce qui n'en reste pas moins dangereux.

-Si vous continuez à me ridiculiser, je sors l'artillerie lourde ! Menaça Angleterre.

Il pointa de l'index ses frères et sœurs qui venaient une fois encore de mettre en doute ses capacités magiques. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas au sujet de sa cuisine plus que douteuse... Mais bref.

-Tu es plus inutile en magie que Italie du Nord en combat ! Surenchérit Écosse en mâchonnant son cigare éteint. T'es une vraie calamité, tout ce que tu fais, tu le foires. Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas tiré ton coup ?

Le clan Kirkland ricana d'autant plus que leur cible sortit sa baguette étoilée. Angleterre marmonna de sombres malédictions, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour les autres pour se lever et fuir à travers la salle, bousculant leurs semblables.

Des éclairs colorés fusèrent dans tous les sens, apeurant les nations. C'était une fuite désorganisée qui gêna tout le monde et n'aida personne. Mais de toutes façons, le sortilège avait déjà trouvé sa cible et explosa en un nuage dense de fumée, les faisant tousser.

-Tout le monde va bien ? S'inquiéta Chypre en se relevant.

Des réponses positives lui parvinrent et les fenêtres furent ouvertes afin d'évacuer la fumée. On releva les chaises et, les esprits enfin calmés, la réunion put reprendre.

-[...] et c'est pourquoi nous allons avoir besoin de l'avis de Grèce, afin de...

Comme d'habitude, chacun s'était tourné vers l'intéressé pour mieux l'observer. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à sa place, juste la chaise debout, et un tas de vêtements. Un tas de vêtements qui bougeait, par ailleurs.

-Girisha ? L'appela Chypre.

Il souleva le T-shirt blanc pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Et eut une sacrée surprise.

À la place du grand et solide Grèce, il y avait une version miniature et assez joufflue, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts émerveillés. Il observa encore quelques secondes Chypre avant de se tourner vers ceux qui l'entouraient, puis il serra contre lui un chaton.

-Par les dieux, marmonna la nation pacifiste. Que... Grand-frère ?

-Arthur... qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Demanda France en fixant le rajeuni.

-Je... je l'ignore. C'était...

-Tu voulais nous faire quoi ? Lui demanda Pays de Galle avec calme.

-Je... Un changement de couleurs, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

-C'est plus que raté, là !

Neoklos enfilait à son frère le T-shirt, de manière à cacher sa nudité. Au vu des pervers les entourant, ça valait mieux.

-Grand-frère ?

Le bambin n'eut qu'un gargouillement comme réponse, cajolant plutôt le petit animal.

Hongrie s'en approcha doucement puis le prit dans les bras.

-J'avais oublié à quel point il était rond...

Il lui offrit un regard curieux avant de lui tendre les bras en une demande de câlin auquel elle obtempéra en roucoulant à quel point il était mignon.

Accompagné de Bulgarie, Roumanie les approcha à pas silencieux.

-C'est vrai qu'il est bien rond... Tu crois qu'il a bon goût ?

Élizaveta lui offrit un regard noir.

-Je rigolais, _hidra_ , marmonna-t-il tout bas.

Il pinça la joue rebondie et tira un peu dessus, son ami faisant de même de l'autre côté. L'enfant pleura, n'appréciant pas le traitement qui lui était donné.

-Mais laissez-le ! S'emporta Chypre.

Il récupéra son frère de leurs prises, le serrant contre lui.

-Ce n'est plus qu'enfant ! Plaida-t-il. Vous n'avez pas honte ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de lui dans cet état ? S'inquiéta Belgique.

-J'aurais bien dit annuler le sort, mais comme c'en est un de Arthur et qu'on ignore où il a encore pu foirer... s'exclama Écosse en ricanant.

Les autres ricanèrent à leur tour, commentant à voix basse les talents de leur cadet qui fulminait dans son coin.

-Il faut que quelqu'un s'en occupe, au moins le temps de trouver une solution. Qui souhaiterait s'en charger ?

Il n'y eut que peu de volontaires : Chypre et Hongrie. Mais Roderich mit vite le holà, refusant d'avoir à supporter de nouveau la présence d'un enfant, même si il s'agissait d'un adulte rétrécie.

-Chypre, tu es sûr de toi ? Ce n'est pas une tâche des plus faciles, tu sais.

-Je me suis occupé de mon petit-frère, vous savez...

-Turquie a élevé ton frère, corrigea Hongrie. Ainsi que Grèce, Égypte et toi.

-Toi aussi ! Sans oublier Bulgarie et Roumanie !

Il resserra son étreinte sur l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas que son grand-frère se retrouve tout seul.

-Alors, je ne vois qu'une personne...

Roumanie alla à la grande porte afin de l'ouvrir.

-Hey, _Turcia_! Ramène tes fesses par là ! Aboya-t-il. (Turquie)

Plein d'espoir, la nation obtempéra. Mais il déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua l'air soucieux des autres.

-Il y a un problème ?

- _Baba_! (Papa)

L'appel venait des bras de Chypre, qui se retourna alors.

- _Yunanistan_... (Grèce)

Le petit sauta hors de la prise fraternelle et trotta en direction de la vieille nation. Il s'agrippa au costume et l'escalada avec dextérité.

- _Baba_!

-Vous m'expliquez ?

Il berça machinalement l'enfant qui babilla joyeusement.

-Et vous voulez que je me charge encore de lui ? Vous trouvez pas que j'en ai déjà assez fait ? Vous avez vu comment il me traite, maintenant ?

-Les circonstances sont différentes. On n'est pas dans le cas d'une occupation territoriale, mais plutôt dans celui de baby-sitter. On a vraiment besoin de toi... lui répondit Hongrie. Et puis vous pouvez repartir d'un bon pied...

Turquie ne répondit pas, attrapant le petit et l'éloignant pour mieux le regarder.

Héraclès lui offrit un grand sourire heureux et pédale dans le vide en tendant les bras vers lui. Il l'approcha de lui lentement et faillit le lâcher lorsque le petit passa ses bras autour de son cou. Et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il frotta sa joue rebondie avec énergie contre celle piquetée de barbe, au point d'arracher le masque blanc, tétanisant son propriétaire.

- _Baba_! S'exclama-t-il de nouveau.

-Vu comment il t'appelle, pour lui c'est plié.

Turquie regarda d'un air désabusé Vlad, hésitant à lui balancer la première chaise venue.

Ramassant son masque, il le remit en place et quitta la salle, l'enfant dans les bras et le dos bien droit. Il était plus gêné que jamais, et préféra partir, laissant son protégé sur place. Chypre allait s'en occuper à ne pas en douter. De toutes façons, Grèce n'était plus vraiment là pour le leur interdire.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


End file.
